The Silhouette
by Bloodyquill
Summary: Christine Daae is taken away from the vain society and thrown into a world with a man that does not appear to physically exist. Yet the longer she lives away from her old life the more she learns of her heart and of the silhouette called Erik.
1. Chapter 1

The sweet songs of the vast meadow echoed far and wide pass the lengths of the tender green grass and down to the towering castle but only to fall upon deaf ears. Over the dark and lurking trees of the forest just beyond the sun would rise to kiss this meadow with its rays and awaken the life within it. The grass was of the healthiest appearance with grass of great lengths and as rich in colour than anything on this earth. The animals within it lived in peace able to hide themselves beneath this grass away from the dangers of larger animals and beasts. Even the rain that fell upon the meadows on the days the sun desired to sleep would find peace balancing themselves on the tips of the grass and flower petal before falling to the soft ground. This hidden paradise was in plain sight to the human eye yet very few looked to it when they seek refuge or desired inner peace. To those who had discovered this valley they detailed it as a heaven on earth with grass as soft as any bed and the wild flowers with the scent as sweet as honey. It was untouched by the selfish desires and cruel deeds of mortals and was left pure for the innocent. One such soul worthy of this utopia was the praised and prized Christine Daae.

Like the meadow itself she too was a hidden jewel in this small and simply village. All who gazed into her silver, blue eyes fell instantly enchanted by her presences and beauty. Her eyes were thought to be that of raindrops at the beginning of spring, melting away the snow which blanketed the earth and awakening all at rest. They danced in the sunlight with the silver shining brighter than ever and appeared to glow like the stars even in the darkest of space. Yet when she was at her rest she could easily be admired for her other traits that dazed many others before she opened her elegant, dancing eyes. Her long loose dark curls embraced her shoulders and fell gracefully below her breasts. Keeping them tamed by leaving them free of any complications and modern fashions they remained as perfect as they day she was born. She kept her skin as natural as she left it clear of product that might take away from her natural glow which was believed that only the divine could possess. The sun had been kind to her complexion just as she had been to all she encountered. Christine was greatly favoured by many yet greatly despised by the equal amount. Christine was tormented by many souls causing her to seek refuge in this meadow away from the prying eyes and sharp words.

Feeling entranced by the song of the meadow and the warm summer breeze it was not hard for her to loss herself and time as she lay there. Her gown had now become stained with the fresh nectar of the ground and her curls entangled with small twigs and picked flowers. The summer's sun grew violent with the heart forcing Christine to awake from her enjoyed afternoon slumber. Yet as she laid awake watching the fluttering clouds above her pass she hard instantly the sound and scream of a beast approaching. She did not fear the progression of the beast but rather what rode on top of it.

Her entire body lunged forward allowing her to search out the source of this cry yet despite her alert attention she could not move quick enough and was caught within its sight. Riding upon his horse with the sound of thunder beneath it's hooves and clouds within his head. Raoul de Chagny was a gentleman by title and state yet he lacked the mannerism by far. His father owned much of the surrounding land even some that over lapped the Daae estate. Believing he would soon come into his inheritance he took liberties which Christine dreaded. Approaching her as if she were the lamb and he the wolf his eyes prowled over her timid appearance. There was no doubt in Christine's mind or any other woman that he was not handsome in his appearance but it was in his mind that made Christine turn her head as if he were some hideous beast. His dark blue eyes darkened his features with his blonde wave and gave a sense of manhood him rather than the young boy that she use to remember.

"Madame Daae, a pleasant surprise to meet you this fine day." He said with his cunning smile distracting her for the most part.

"I would not consider it a surprise Monsieur de Chagny considering you are well aware of the fact that I enjoy coming to this very meadow if I am not needed at home." She replied fanning out her gown to cover any inch of skin.

"Well indeed but I admit Madame that it is always a pleasure to see you know matter the occasion." He laughed peeling off his glove after having stepped down from his horse.

"Forgive me Monsieurde Chagnybut I am afraid I have spent too much time away from my household my mother shall be curious as too my whereabouts." She preparing herself to rise to her feet.

"Christine, if I may be informal, when did we last sit to simply speak and forget what woes we have?" He questioned grasping her hand. "Do you not remember when we were children and you lost your scarf. I retrieved it for you and from that moment on we became friends."

"Yes I remember such a time but I am afraid we have grown up and into two different people."

"We are not as different as you make yourself to believe. As I have expressed to you many times before I care for you greater than anyone ever can. We are perfect for one another."

"Upon what grounds?"

"You are of the greatest beauty in all the land. With my wealth I can keep you content and beautiful with all that I can obtain. I can make you happy and I believe you could return the favour."

"Is that all you think of me as, as a woman of great beauty that needs nothing else but to be content with items you can purchase? You are sorely mistake Monsieur de Chagny for I need not your power or wealth to keep me. When you simply compliment my beauty you are insulting me to the highest degree!" She said with a tone with so much force it allowed her to spring to her feet.

"But Christine,"

"I take my leave of you; I shall see you no longer for I fear I shall say something I will regret."

With her steps forceful upon the ground the wind appeared to echo her fury sending cold chills through the air and her hair a blaze. Her entire being shook so intensely and so stringent she could not help but set her feet a rage allowing her to race back much quicker to her estate. Yet as she ran toward her safety Garret watched as Christine disappeared and whispered to the empty air. "I am afraid my sweet you have already."

The sweeping grass against her leg felt more uplifting as she came toward her home. The sun was kind to her lowering its rays permitting her to breath with ease. Her feet were soft against the ground leaving barely a footprint in the soft soil. Her eyes were focussed on the arising white brick that in the imaginative mind of Christine appeared like a fairy tale castle. This was her home and her place of homage when she was not in her meadow. Her books were only friends within the home while her piano and voice was her only outlet for her frustration when the time arose. With her feet touching the rocks and dirty it was an instant that her awakening into the real world occurred. The peddles stabbed into her delicate feet leaving a small imprint but forever one in her mind. As much as she loathed and pined against her crossing into expectations her feet raced off toward her home. The ground was hot as she expected and as filthy as any street, leaving her skin as dark as night. The soil left her skin as rough and as dry as the desert, burnt and hated by the sun. In the instant she tore open the door the cool air surrounded her body and consumed her thoughts. The silence lingered through the halls, haunting and tormenting the chambers. Throughout the home this silence lurked for a soul to torment and to make them forever their victim. Taking a step within the entrance it was within that moment she entered the silence disappeared sending it to vanquish.

"Christine, oh thank God you have returned." Meg Giry sung running down the stairs with her blonde braids bouncing on her shoulder.

Her entire being fell jealous to Meg's appearance. Her young, slender figure was ideal for any man desiring a wife of great prize. Her skin and facial appearance was like a china doll freshly made and displayed on in a glass case in the window for all to admire. Her skin was as soft and as clear as the fresh snow fall in the beginning of December. Her cheeks were read as the blood within her veins and her eyes as timid as the blue sky in the summer. Yet despite her envy and desire, Meg had been her only friend. Serving her as her private maid, the Giry family had been loyal servants and loved Christine as if they were all family.

"What is the matter? Why are you in such a fluster?" Christine questioned taking her hands.

"Your mother has been creating such a stir throughout the home, sending my mother into one of her fits!" Meg said looking throughout the chamber. "She has been calling upon you since you left and none of us were able to find you."

"Yes, unfortunately Clarissa was in that state before I left." Christine commented. "Where is she now?"

"In the garden with her afternoon tea." Meg said releasing her hands.

Christine's step mother was a novel all on its own. Having married Gustave Daae years ago she brought with her daughter, Carlotta whom lived and breathed for social acceptance. She and her mother dare not go a moment without their jewels or properties in fear of appearing common as they were before marrying into the Daae estate. However, upon seeing the beautiful Christine, Clarissa made it her vow and duty to raise her daughter above Christine. It was not long that soon Carlotta grew up in shadow of her mother, envying Christine's fairness and abusing her kindness. However never had Carlotta loathed her step sister as one would think she might have despite it all Christine was almost the only family she ever had.

Clarissa laid upon her chair with her feet on an arch allowing her to lay with her feet rested higher up. Her gown fluttered over her skin while her fan barely touched her face as she sat there fluttering it like a butterfly would its wings. Her relaxed image gave a sense of divinity over the servants that rush about her bending to her every desire and need.

"There you are!" She enforced with a smile on her face. "I have turned this place upside down looking for you and now you finally appear. Where have you been?"

"I was out, in the fields." Christine timidly reported.

"I should have guessed, look at you. You look like a wild savage from one of those ships." She said with a great laugher appearing from in her throat.

"Is there a reason why you desire my company?" Christine asked looking to the ground.

"Ah yes, I want you to accompany Carlotta into the village. She desires to purchase something and I have permitted her to go." Clarissa said taking a sip of her tea.

"Why must I attend? It is so lovely here and I would much rather be in the garden for the remainder of the afternoon." Christine said lifting her head to look at her step mother.

"Do not be so selfish Christine! I would never allow you to go to village alone so why should I let her." She said with great shock. "Now go put on another gown I will not permit you to wear that out."

"Of course." Christine said turning away.

"I just don't see why I must attend with her," Christine stated pulling her gown over her head to throw it on the bed. "She knows very well I go to the village alone all the time."

"Well then why don't you inform your mother such and refuse to go. Your sister and brother I am sure would refuse." Meg said picking from the closet one of her gowns.

"I am afraid I could do no such thing. If I were to refuse I am sure she would find a way to torment me." Christine said looking into the mirror.

"There is only so much that woman can do." Meg said as she slipped Christine's gown over her head and began to tie her up.

"Yes but unfortunately she knows exactly what to do." Christine smiled shyly as she fanned out her gown.

"Christine!" A high pitched shouted from down the hall. "Christine!"

"I shall be down in a moment Carlotta." Christine shouted in return.

"Do you not wish to wear your stockings? Meg asked pulling them from her drawer.

"No thank you, it is too hot to look so proper." Christine smiled as she swept herself down the stairs.

Yet as she raced down the stairs the smile remained on her face and much larger as she started at her step sister Carlotta. Her tight red curls fell just above her shoulder while the remaining bunch was pinned up making her head appear larger than usual. Within the curls piled on top of her head there were ordainments of such appeal sticking out either which way. Her polished and powered skin was clearly weighed by the amount of make up yet it gave her a handsome glow that was clearly artificial. The long purple gown she wore made her appear more doll like than human strangely enough. It was decorated with strips of white and ribbons of soft pink and lighter purples. She wore no train as was not fashionable in the summer gowns. Looking at her own gown Christine felt quite under dressed as her simple blue with lace trim was appeared to be in no comparison to Carlotta's.

"I wish to get there before the shop closes." Carlotta said turning herself toward the open door.

"I am sorry, this was however last moment notices for me." Christine said smiling at the butler as he held open the door.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't waste your time in that meadow." Carlotta snapped as she stepped inside the open landau.

"How else am I to spend my time?" Christine asked stepping into the carriage and sitting next to her.

Looking at Christine Carlotta's face turned from a cold stare into a smile of laughter. "I am sorry, I am simply exasperated by all around me."

"Why is that?" Christine asked looking around at the scenery as they drove passed it all.

"Oh its just everything! I mean the weather is too hot, mother's temper is equally as hot and I have been informed that Raoul de Chagny intends to marry!" Carlotta said throwing her purse on her lap as if she were exhausted

"Monsieur Raoul de Chagny is intend to be engaged! To whom?" Christine asked looking to Carlotta.

"I haven't a clue that's one thing about Marie da Lounge she can get the information but never the details." Carlotta said shaking her finger at her. "She didn't hear who all I know is that he wants to marry this young pretty thing by Christmas."

"Well how does Marie know about this," Christine asked in a fluster.

"I haven't a clue but believe me Christine if it is not I that he plans on purposing to it most definitely won't be you." Carlotta laughed. "He barely ever approaches you in public let alone talks to you. I am sorry Christine but reality is just as it is."

"Of course." Christine smiled her hand covering her laughter. "What exactly is it that you need in village that was so urgent."

"Well you see when I heard this rumour about Chagny I figured I would beat this woman and also attempt to find out who she is." Carlotta said with a grin on her face. "I have saved enough funds to purchase the neck gown in the window of Florence."

"Really Carlotta you are going to all this trouble for a gown." Christine asked as they began to drive through the village. "Why is this really of such great importance?"

"Well, if you must know, this gown is of the finest material and if I am to attend the Chagny's annual masquerade I desire to look my best." Carlotta said winking her eye as she stepped out of the carriage. "With this gown I am sure I will turn heads at least once or twice."

Laugh with her tone of hallow joy, her head shook and stirred away from her sister as she walked forward however her attention was quickly caught by a gentleman of strange attire and over all presences. Assure of herself that she had seen everyone whom lived in the district of the village this gentleman of darker colour and rich cloth was not the same as the rest. His pagri sat unmoved on his head with the tightly wrapped dyed cotton sitting comfortably enough on top for him to easily forget it was there. His long sleeved jacket and identical trousers of Gabardine fabric was not as undistinguished as it caused him to become hot and perspire. His eyes were as haunting as the witching hour and as they caught Christine's harmless stare they shone in a way that was more heavenly than damned. His skin was rich in colour reflecting the harsh yet beauty of the Persian Empire. Even his features were of the foreign beauty she had read and heard about so many times. He was not as they described as a savage or an animal in human's clothing but he appeared more like a rare songbird which had made its nest in the most popular tree in the land.

Believing he was about to approach her she was more shocked at the fact he touched his forehead and bowed his head toward her. Returning the bow with her own head his smile gleamed across his face however soon after it disappeared as he grasped the reigns of the black horse and swung himself on to the saddle. Pulling roughly on the leather reigns he rode slowly passed her landau.

"Mademoiselle," He said softly as he disappeared.

His pace was not heavy yet as he rode away it appeared as if he were being chased and hunted for his life. Christine felt her imagination run wild with ideas about this man whom was not at all like the rest. Within that second she dreamt of far off places with untamed forests and rivers, an aroma as thick as English fog and women as beautiful and exotic as any in the world. She imagined men dressed in fine silks with crowns of pure gold ruling over the lands with a true heart and just hand. Beside him was a queen of the greatest beauty and of the purest soul whom he won with his charms and appeal.

"Charles, Charles." Christine said leaning forward to speak to their driver.

"Yes Milady," He replied turning his head.

"Are you aware of that gentleman that just passed by us?"

"Oh him," He said with a devious smile upon his face. "The Savage."

"The Savage?" She repeated.

"Ay, he is a foreign who started to show up in these parts not long after the last summer. I believe he resides in the old Ombre estate

"What of his character? Do you know anything of that?" She questioned as if the man was still in sight.

"He keeps greatly to himself milady, which many of the men here do not mind. He is quiet and direct in his speech. Does not bother me so I not cross him." Charles replied. "Nor his master,"

"His master?" Christine said continuing her surprise.

"He lives about two hours from the village on horseback. I cannot say I have seen the man however I have driven your father out to his estate once or twice. It is quite grand."

" My father, what has he done in that area?"

"I am afraid I do not know milady All I am aware of is that I am to drop him off and pick him up in the registered times as he so instructs."

"Christine, Christine!" A shrill young voice cried out from across the way. Seeing this box swinging back and forth it was impossible for Christine to miss her sister. Toward Christine Carlotta threw this large box filled with frilled fabric and laced shelves which weighed as much as a child's bookcase.

"It must be the loveliest gown I have seen," Carlotta screeched as she jumped into the carriage. "Oh I just can't wait to wear it for the party."

"Did you see that man, that darker man?" Christine said standing up as if he were still in eye's sight.

"What man?" Carlotta said looking around as if he were in front of her.

"A foreign man, he is referred to as the Persian." Christine said sitting down as the carriage began to drive on.

"Oh yes that one." Carlotta said with her shifting eyes and grim smile.

"What do you know of him? You but make that face when you are aware of gossip." Christine said turning her head to her.

"I have heard many rumours about this man, I was told by Monsieur Halvan that he is a man servant up at the Ombre estate. I don't believe him though, judging by his characteristics I think he is a runaway criminal." Carlotta said pointing her finger in Christine's direction. "But it does not matter; we both have no reason to converse with that man nor shall we ever."

Their journey back to their home was not a smooth one yet Christine did not pause a moment to look around her and the nature that surrounded her. For if she had, she might had noticed the unyielding gaze looking upon her directly as she drove by the fields. Sitting high upon his black horse with his eyes locked on this foreign, beautiful creature a smile crossed the Persian's face.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel Before Thy Eyes

"Mama, Papa!" Carlotta cried as she entered the estate, "We're home!"

"Ah Carlotta," Monsieur Gustava said taking her hands and kissing her lightly on her forehead. "Where is your sister, we were just about to sit for supper?"

"I am here papa." Christine said as she followed Carlotta in.

"He just refused to start without you two; I mean what was honestly taking so long?" Clarissa said standing between the doors and the dining chamber.

"Well mother what do you expect; the carriage ride alone is most thirty minutes." Carlotta said walking passed her mother and lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"It matters not, they are home and safe." Their father said as he led Christine into the dining hall. "How was village?"

"It was as it always is not much excitement as I would hope." Christine replied as she sat next to her father at the table.

"Well you mustn't compare the village to those books you read my dear." He laughed sitting at the head of the table. "If I were to do such a thing everything would seem tedious."

"There is no excitement anywhere in the village, what adventure and danger do we have in this simple way of life?" Christine said as she looked at her father.

"Do you honestly think this life is simple?" Clarissa said looking up at Christine with her eyes large and her tone stern. "There is nothing simple about it, out here we have so little resources I am surprised you two own more than one gown! The shops never carry the latest fashion and if they do their prices are horrid. Plus that counts finding suitable food and useful servants. Just wait until you are married and have to run your own household."

"Your mother's right," Gustava stated looking up from his soup. "Wait till you are settled with children and a husband. I think you should find all the adventure you need."

"What adventure is there in marriage?" Christine asked looking at either one of them.

"They are mistaken Christine," Carlotta said with her sweet, sly smile. "It is not the marriage that is the adventure, but the chase of a proposal. Driving the man to become weak in the knees and pine over you as if he were dying. That is the true adventure and fun."

"Detail to me how that could be considered fun?" Christine asked. "What joy is it in watching a woman make a man chase after her as if she is a prize to be won? I mean is that truly love?"

"Oh Christine," Clarissa smiled. "Your innocence is a very handsome feature however I am afraid it is a trait that many shall take advantage of. If I were not here I am sure you would marry the first man that claimed he loved you."

Looking toward Clarissa, Christine's smile grew as she said with her sturdy tone. "Yes, thank goodness."

"Do you really think I am too innocent?" Christine asked as she stared her father whom studied the chess pieces as if the battle were true.

Looking up at her a low laughter forming in his throat. "Innocence is the wrong choice of words. I think what your mother means to say is naive."

"Naive? When have I ever produced evidence of naivety?" Christine said looking up at her father.

"Please my dear do not be so offended by this, but you have been sheltered all your life away from much of the dangers of the world. You are intelligent, much greater than some of the men I know, but you are still young and you still must learn of this world today."

"And when shall that be?" She stated knocking his queen of the board.

"In time," He smiled touching her face lightly. "This chamber seems a little dull, Christine will you play for us. I think we are all in need of some music."

"That would be lovely, yes Christine please play." Carlotta said looking up from her book.

Arising from her seat it made Christine feel as if she were being put on centre stage at the Opera Populair as the company's star performer. Having visiting it twice before to admire the grand ballet and opera being performed when she was a child she had hoped one day to perform for the crowds. The walk to the dark wooden stool carved for her was short and sweet yet she felt her father and sister's eyes watching as she sat herself down and placing her fingers on the polished keys. No matter the sonata, the composer or mood, the music spoke to Christine allowing her fingers to be guided to the correct notes, tone and creating a magical melody that could charm the deepest darkness into the light. Allowing the tune of the soft music to echo with the peddle on the piano pressing up and down it filled Christine's imagination with images which could only be seen in heaven or in utopia. Her concentration was strict on the music, unbreakable once she started despite her mother's loud sips of tea and her father's deep cough. Yet with the slam of the door Christine's fingers lifted from the keys.

"Forgive me milord, but I have a message from," The timid boy replied looking at his master. "From, him."

"What does he want of me?" Gustava said with his tone changing and springing to his feet.

"He requests your presence," The boy said parting, allowing Gustava to walk passed him. "Immediately."

"Is something the matter?" Clarissa asked looking up watching her husband.

"No I have business to attend too." Gustava said without stopping sweeping over his shoulders his long cloak. "I shall return later."

"Father you cannot leave at this hour. Cannot it wait till morning?" Christine asked standing up calling after him.

"No!" Gustava shouted slamming behind him the heavy wooden door.

Christine lingered in the hall watching the door of his study and feeling as if he had slammed it in her face. Never had the tone he used been featured so fearsomely and heavily. Lingering throughout the home the dreaded silence returned swallowing her thoroughly with it.

"My word he was quite cross." Carlotta said folding down her book.

"I cannot recall when he last used that tone." Clarissa said with laughter in her tone as if directed toward Christine. "Oh well he is a busy man, we mustn't disturb him. Christine come back and finish playing for us."

"Hmm, yes." She said still watching the door.

The morning sun had not yet arisen yet Christine lay awake in her bed as if it were of mid day time. Her eyes did blaze as if the sun had focussed on them while her mind raced with thoughts and images of what had happened and what was yet to come. To her it felt as if her mind had never shut off, running a continuous race with all that occurred throughout the evening past. Her entire body felt restless, with her legs jumping in place as if dancing while her fingers seemed to keep the rhythm of the music that played within her. Unable to hold herself still Christine arose to her feet grabbing within the instant the gown that lay upon her dressing chair. The thin ribbons that she could reach with her skinny arms and tender fingers wrapped themselves within each one as she tightened and pulled her gown to fit her body. The gown of soft yellow seemed to mimic the morning light that echoed across the midsummer's sky while the silk ribbons of white and tender greens.

If but a moment Christine caught her reflection in the mirror seeing her long wavy curls and glossy eyes. Like a small child, discovering herself for the first time she felt frightened and somewhat fascinated at the image before her. Turning her head from side to side with her eyes glazed and her heart thundering. For what figure she saw before her was not that of a beauty or of a divine being but of herself, a woman of plain and content features. While she did not think herself to be ugly she did not think herself either to but of the greatest temptation. That framed reflection she felt was no greater than her sister or even that of her stepmother, she failed to see how mute the men would become when looking at her unable to open their eyes or ears to listen to her.

The stairs in the hall leading to the great entry way of the home creaked and cracked under each gentle step she took upon them. Not a candle was lit nor a sound was made by a soul within the estate as the morning sun had just graced the earth with its presences. To Christine it was that moment in time in which she felt as if she were the only one in the world, standing at last amongst peace and tranquility. Her soft, naked foot pressed against the flooring as if it were cold winter's ice. Like so many times before she felt the desire to run or at least seek some escape from the haunted estate. The door had yet to be unlocked yet Christine saw this as a chance to explore the world as if she were a forgotten shadow unlike the radiant light while glimpses in the eye of all who look. The lock was soft as she gently turned the handle leading her to the world which she desired above all to discover. The air was soft on her tired lungs yet awoke her senses in a way which only an animal's was. Her eyes shore brightly, gazing at all she could that stretched across the land. The door behind her closed quite tightly as she slipped her hands and feet from the safety of her stone and onto the unconquered dirt. The rush of her feet on the ground that appeared to be slipping out from under her was hard yet provided comfort to her sense of freedom.

The sun played its role of the mask quite well in the overall masquerade of the summer's morn. Blinded by the great light all that passed failed to see the fog that hung in the air covering the green ground preventing the traveler to see where their next step would take them. Yet Christine did not fear the unknown which lay before, too many times had she walked in the grass as the path soon became instilled in her memory. She remembered how soft and embracive the grass felt between her bare toes. She could count the days in which the fog would fall and kiss her face with its soft water droplets. The sun had still remained at rest as she saw in the distances an image which she had longed to see for a while now. The top of the building was that like a glowing torch arising from the darkness which had swallowed all in its path. The white frame and golden windows were that of a holy appearance and a place Christine called her haven from her home. The church itself held memories some which Christine loved, loathed and hoped to come. Yet it was that morning that she was not there to visit the church but what lay beneath the ground it stood upon. Treated unkindly by time the grave had formed a thick layer of thrones where no roses bloomed or any gentle flower. The words of her mother's name had been hidden from the world by moss and dirt making her grave but a pauper's. Sitting on the soft and moist ground Christine reached with her timid fingers and began to clear the thrones and soil which covered her beloved mother's name. The ground was soft and welcoming to plants yet nothing grew but weeds and dreaded dead plants.

Sitting herself softly upon the grass with her hands touching gently on the stone she began to clear away so that she may admire her mother as she did when she was a child. Christine could recall her mother's scent of fresh roses and sweet tea she would drink as she sat staring at her husband as he would play the violin while Christine would sit at her feet listening ever so tenderly. That memory was all Christine had of her mother, her scent and her gentle posture, as she died before Christine could remember anything more dear about her mother. At a young age Christine was left alone to be raised by her father yet Christine always remembered her mother and believed her to be an angel as he father described her to be so many times before.

Dusting the dirt from her gown Christine looked upon her mother's grave as if it were to be for the final time. Smiling at her mother's sweet name Christine kissed her soft pale fingers and pressed them tightly to the stone as if she were reaching for her hand. Turning back to walk home before her father and Carlotta discovered she was missing Christine saw the soft glowing light and the raising song. The candlelight was dull as it shown through the windows of the church yet Christine could see it regardless. Yet it was not the ghostly light that surprised Christine but rather the timid music which appear to arise from the shadows. It appeared to be the organ which had been long abandoned as no one appeared to know how to tame the beast. The keys were pressed with the most care and the music played upon it was of the sweetest nature, much greater than Christine had ever played or heard before.

Feeling a quiver of fear and curiosity her body would not permit itself from standing still but rather she felt her entire being urging itself to follow that beautiful sound. Her feet seemed to pull her along as her feet seemed to be running while her entire body dragged behind.

Standing before the large white doors Christine pressed her fingers against the brass handles as if she were touching a butterfly's fragile wings. They made not a sound as they slowly opened to reveal to Christine a black figure sitting at the organ creating that lovely music. The figure sat with their shoulders forward and their back arched as if they were a statue craved to forever remain. Their head did not move as did the rest of their body preventing Christine to determine the gender of this being. Yet man or woman this figure appeared more like an angel than that of a human or made of stone. They seemed disconnected from the world and was raised to a place where no other human could reach. Their music seemed to flow so beautifully and evenly as if it were recorded. In this music Christine felt passion, love and strangely to her sadness as if this music was their life story.

Words failed to form in her mouth too dazed and marbled at this angelic figure in black. Able to hold her patience Christine felt her body drawn toward this figure yet with that one simple step her and this figures world was shattered. Placing their fingers gently on the organ as if it were a tender child they did not turn to face Christine as she hoped they would. Remaining sitting they held their composure as if returning to its original stone state. Christine too felt herself freeze in her spot afraid of what might occur. She could see this figure was larger than her and knew it would not take much to knock her down.

The silence lingered between them for but a moments longer before the figure turned his head unsure of the woman there. Able to see but half of his face she was relieved yet frightened at the sight of this ghostly man. His face was pale as the moonlight and yet his hair was as black as the night itself. The candlelight made Christine to imagine him to be this angel or phantom with his black structure and pale skin. Slowly arising from the wooden bench he did not make a sound as if his feet were not touching the ground. His body did turn as if someone was doing it for him in a slow and almost unnatural way.

Upon seeing his ghostly face Christine felt herself freeze in pure fear of this masked man which stood before her. He dressed completely in black yet his white compulsion made it appear as if he were not really there. He stood tall, towering over Christine from a distance, and his upper body was broad as if he were a worker. Their eyes seemed to lock on to one another as his a blazing bright green unlike any Christine had ever seen before. His stare was tense yet in his eyes Christine saw all the sadness in the world. He wore black gloves upon his hands completely covering almost all of his body in black but for his face.

Reaching behind his back Christine watched in full fear of what he might do yet she felt herself unable to move. Pulling large part of his cloak he quickly covered his face but for a bit of white of his mask which allowed him to see. Stepping down from the organ he slowly but surely approached Christine. Feeling herself tense up in fear she could not bear to look any longer but she did not desire to look away. His steps were long and lingering yet before she could move he stood but an arm's length away. She could smell his heavy scent of roses and what she thought to be a foreign spice. His entire being was cold and as he reached out to touch her long tamed curl she felt herself grow weak under his cold touch. Within the moments time of raising hand to touch this beautiful and bewildering creature he held her unconious body in his strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game Begins

"She's alright, here she is coming too." A deep voice said as it echoed across Christine's head.

"What happened? Where," Christine said frantically looking around without moving her head.

"Oh thank God," Gustava said bending down to look at his daughter.

"Father," Christine said looking up at him with her eyes widen. "Where am I?"

"You are at the church, don't you remember." Clarissa said looking at her. "The poor dear she must not remember."

"I remember there was a man, a man in black." Christine said raising her head trying to get up.

"No, rest. You need to get home to your bed; I think you might be ill." Her father said standing up.

"But what happened to the man at the organ, he was right there and then he was here." Christine said pointing to the spot right in front of her as she tried to stand up.

"You mustn't tire yourself Christine." Her father said taking her hand. "Thank you so much sir for calling upon us."

Turning his head back to look at the Persian Christine too looked at the man who had this gaze in which Christine did not trust. Leading her out of the church the carriage waited just at the doors ready for Christine. Slowly crawling into it Christine knew what she saw and yet felt uncomfortable knowing such information.

Watching as the carriage slowly pulled away and returned to the Daae estate the Persian wasted no time to search out his own. Seeing the black carriage hiding itself just out of sights from the church the Persian wasted no time to crawl into it. Seeing his friend sitting there with his cloak removed from his face and sitting so freely as if he were any ordinary man the Persian gaze turned less than embracive.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" The Persian said slamming his foot against the carriage floor for the driver. "You yourself said you couldn't be seen."

"No one will believe her," He replied without looking at him.

"How do you know that, if her father finds out he will have something to say? For all you know he might report you." He replied looking at him.

"What will he report me for, causing a girl to faint?" He laughed. "It seems highly unlikely."

"Don't toy with me Erik," The Persian said.

"And don't lecture me." He snapped. "I need not this from you. You need to remember your place in this."

"Fine, but you shall explain to him what happen this day." The Persian said falling back into his seat. "So, do you believe what I told you?"

" No," Erik replied keeping his stare out the window. "She is much more beautiful."

"Now tell me Christine, what is it that happened?" Clarissa asked as she pulled from her forehead the damp cloth.

"Well I was visiting my mother's grave when I heard music playing from within the church." Christine said shifting her eyes back and forth as she recalled the images that had appeared before her early that morning.

"That is impossible, the only instrument in that old church is the organ and no one knows how to play that old out of tune thing."Clarissa replied with laughter in her tone.

"I swear to you someone was playing it. I did not believe it myself but when I entered the church there was a ghostly almost silhouette figure sitting there playing it ever so beautifully. When I went to approach them though they stopped and instead they rushed to me." Christine said with the image of the ghost fresh in her mind. "He looked almost like a ghost a being not from this world."

"What did he look like?"

"He wore a mask, which is what I remember most. He wore a half mask upon his white face. It was almost like he was from another world and he played almost like he was an angel."

"A mask!" Clarissa repeated while laughing at Christine. "My dear Christine your mind must be playing tricks on you either that or I fear you are catching the sweat. I have heard they already buried one soul."

"No I swear to you he wore upon his face as mask and he was dressed in all black clothing as if he were hiding himself from the world." She replied as she felt her heart race while pushing herself up from the mattress.

"My dear what sensible gentleman goes about early in the morning's time wearing a mask? It just does not make sense." Clarissa said pushing Christine back down upon the bed. "I think you need more rest and maybe when you feel better we will talk some more."

"I want to see my father," Christine said looking to her.

"Well he is busy right now and he would agree with me that you need your rest so that is what I want you to do even if I have to lock you in here myself." She stated with her tone stern as any man's. "Now I will have a maid bring you a hot bath in a few hours but in the meantime. Sleep and relax. You and this family have had enough excitement for one day."

"As soon as my father is free though I want to see him." Christine demanded.

"Of course but for now you will do as I say." She commanded slamming the door behind her.

Waiting to hear of any movement or sounds Clarissa was content to hear nothing from behind the large wooden door. Turning down the hall it did not take her long to spot Gustave standing there waiting to hear the silky words of his darling wife.

"How is she?" He asked without uncrossing his arms or pulling his body up straight.

"She is unwell as I fear. I think she might have caught something." Clarissa said showing some but little concern.

"Why what does she show symptoms of?" He said seeming more interested.

"She is speaking of madness. She states she heard the organ playing at the church and when she entered to investigate it she saw a ghost or an angel dressed in all black playing and wearing a white mask." Clarissa said shaking her head as she repeated Christine's words. "I mean the girl was talking in what seemed riddles,"

"What else did she say?" He barked interrupting her.

"Nothing really she just spoke about this figure in black with a mask, she described him more as if he were a phantom yet also an angel." She said shaking her head. "It was the most strangest thing I have heard. I might call for a doctor."

"No, I want her to rest. When she is awake have her relaxed but keep her within the house. I don't want her going out unless I am around. Understood." He said pointing his long finger toward her.

"Yes, what's going on Gustave?" Clarissa said as she followed him to the steps like a dog would. "Do you think it is something much greater than the sweats?"

"Yes, I do believe it is." He said turning around before rushing from the house.~

"Christine the water is ready," Meg said as she turned toward Christine. "Christine?"

Her soft eyes gazed out the window in an endless fashion as if she were waiting for someone to appear before her sightline. The brown curly tips of her hair reached over her shoulder and gracefully ended just below them. The silk sheet that she had wrapped around her fair skin was soft and was of great comfort yet she could not feel any comfort after all which had taken place that morning.

"Christine," Meg repeated.

"What is it?" Christine responded turning her head away from the window.

"Your bath, it is prepared." Meg said more gently as she saw the glaze in her friend's eyes.

"Oh thank you Meg, you, you may go." Christine said holding the sheet close to her as she approached the bath.

Taking her friend's hand and staring her in the eye Meg asked with all her heart put into her words. "Christine, what is the matter?"

"It is much better that you don't know." Christine said looking at her with a small smile appearing on her face. "I wish to be alone right now."

"Alright, I shall be in the kitchen. Call for me when you are finished." Meg said as she slipped outside the door.

Staring deep into the water where lavender and rosemary was a float, Christine sank deep into the warmth of the water emerging her body. The hot water cover her tense body and made her feel as if she had slipped into a slow yet deep sleep something she had not felt in a long time. Emerging all of her body and but half of her face she allowed her mouth and nose to rest just above it permitting air to the rest of her body. Her eyes were shut as tightly as they could be in hopes that her mind would hinder yet her imagination ran wild with the images of the man, of the shadow, still present. She could remember his strange presences that made her weak all over including her mind and her body. She remembered the look upon his face that of anger yet sadness. The green in his eyes was untameable yet was soft and embracive. The paleness of his skin made him appear almost illusory yet she knew and wanted to believe he was there.

Pulling herself from the water, Christine felt her heart racing and her mind still in a twist. She did not know what to believe. She thought he was there and yet there seemed to be no truth to what she said. Looking around her chamber, Christine saw herself alone yet she did not feel that way.

"Christine, Christine its me." Charlotte said as she knocked whilst opening the door

"Yes what is it?" Christine said without glancing at her.

"I thought you might want to see this before mother or father got a galance." Charlotte replied with her hands behind her back. "It is address to you specifically."

"What is it?"Christine said leaning over the tub now interested.

Slowly pulling from behind her back both women were surprised to see a single Scarlett Carson with but three thorns left upon it yet more importantly tied around its slender neck a thick black ribbon.

"I will not permit this to continue." He said with his tone most stern and his breath heavy with anger. "If you desire an audience then you must request one through me."

"I do not ask of anything from anyone." He replied with his speech most relaxed and supercilious making the other's temper rise. "And I will not allow you to tell me what I may do and what I may not."

"In this matter you will listen to me." He replied with his hand slamming against the desk. "I will not allow you to more confusion and frustration in my life nor theirs."

"Then what shall you have me do?" He said with his tone remaining as he leant further back in his chair. "Inform me, guide me."

"Do not mock me sir, I respected your father and he to me." He said pointing his finger at him.

"But he is dead! Now you work for me!" He replied with his tone less calm. "You remember what you signed and now it is your turn to keep up the end of the bargain if you desire to keep your meaningless lifestyle."

"I do but I am also looking out for the well being of my daughter." Gustave answered with his tone more calm. "This is not a game to me or to them."

Laughing with his tone much deeper than Gustave had ever heard it before Erik replied. "Oh but it is a game. Christine just doesn't know she's a pawn in it."


	4. Chapter 4: The News of Great Despair

The candle light flickered very dimly on that dark moonless night. Having lit it for the purpose of reading her thin yet beloved story Clarissa saw almost no point in the candle's presences. Clarissa sat in her bed tucked warmly under four different silk and cotton sheets while a majority of the servants barely had one to share. She had retired early, too tired to harass the maids and too timid to scold Christine while her father was away. For once Clarissa sought to have peace in the innocent act of reading and being alone rather than flatter herself with company and insults. The hallow air was heavy with the chill and yet empty of sound making the home appear haunted to an outsider. Yet when all was calm and all were in their peace the sound of creaking stairs and drawn out doors awake Clarissa from her state and caused her quite alarm. More surprised she saw the figure which had disturbed her sneak almost slowly into her chamber. Mr. Gustava Daae snuck softly through the home afraid to awake his staff and children. He had disappeared shortly before the afternoon's time and was now, at the beginnings of night, was returning home. Unaware of where he disappeared too, his mistress did not seem to care as she felt in the mood for an argument which she knew she could easily win against her soft spoken husband.

Stood hunched over and almost crippled looking before their bed with his boots muddy from toe to tops. His once brown fine cloak was covered as well with dirt of almost a red appeal while his hands were sore with blisters from his tight grip on his leather reigns. His grim expression appeared as if he had ridden to the depths of hell only to face disappointment in his journey yet this did not intimidate his dear wife.

"Where the devil have you been?" She shrieked with her tone remaining low yet loud enough to shake the core of Gustava.

"I have been working; there is much business that need be attending." He said sitting himself down on the edge of the bed only to stare at his feet blankly.

"Really, this business is so important that you would leave your family without a word of notice or send a note of your return. I have been worried sick about you never mind Carlotta." She said sweeping her long hair across her shoulders.

"How is Christine?" He asked ignorant to his wife's pervious speech.

Sitting back against her pillows Clarissa folded her arms together as if disappointed in her husband's response. "She is well, she has remained tucked away in her chamber all day. She was rather rude about it too; if it were for Carlotta's concern for her sister that I might think she died."

"Has she said anything to Carlotta about today's events?" He asked barely looking over his shoulder.

"No none that I know of." Clarissa said raising an eyebrow.

"How about this stranger she saw, anything to Meg or to you?" He continued to pester.

"My dear what is the matter, why all the questions?" Clarissa said leaning over the sheets toward her husband. "You sound like an inspector."

Pausing for a moment, he continued to stare at his wedding ring which shown in his eyes like he had been staring at a bright star. Taking a deep breath he said almost like a whisper. "My dear what age is Christine?"

"Not yet seventeen I believe, do you not recall you and I had to take a trip to Paris that day." She said touching his shoulder tenderly. "Why do you ask?"

"I, I think, I think," He said stopping himself after the second word.

"You think what? It can't be that important if you can't spit it out." She said laughing at him in her bitter undertone.

"I think it's time we consider a marriage for her." He said shouting out.

Stunned by Gustava's reaction and statement, Clarissa fell back gently on too her knees has she stared out across the chamber. Shocked at his wife's sudden silence Gustava too could not help but turn his sight back too see what happened to her.

"Marriage? Christine?" She said barely able to say the words.

"Yes, she is young and very beautiful as well her dowry is well stocked. Any nobleman or wealthy gentleman would see her as a true bride." He said nearly choking on his statement.

"But what about Carlotta? She is seventeen right now and is unwed." Clarissa stated turning toward Gustava. "How would that make her look if her younger sibling were married before her?"

"My dear Carlotta has offers of marriage almost every day, Christine meanwhile is still a hidden bud." He said.

"Yes but when society becomes aware that Christine's hand is available all Carlotta's suitors will turn away." Clarissa said bluntly.

"Yes but once Christine is married they will return again."

"Oh perfect so when your daughter marries mine will get to be the next best thing. Honestly Gustava sometimes I think you care more for Christine than you do Carlotta and I."

"My dear I do not and you know that. I think you need not to fear that the suitors of Carlotta's will be drawn from her."

"What are you talking about? If Christine will not obtain any suitors then why place her in public eye?" Clarissa asked.

Taking her hand softly a faint smile crossed his face before disappearing into an expression of great pain. "I have much to tell you, some which I have told you and the children earlier."

* * *

Her door of solid dark oak stared at him as if it were a wild animal examining him as they do before they attack. Believing himself to be going mad at the thought of the door as an enemy, Gustava's heart began to race while his forehead began to sweat. His hands shook harder than he could ever recall while his head began to spin almost like a small child's toy. Placing his hand upon the door his felt it curl flat from his thundering fist to a flat priest's palm. Leaning his head against the door Gustava felt more like an executioner and less of a father.

"My sweet when do you plan to speak with her?" Clarissa asked placing her hands on his shoulder.

"I wish not to wake her, she has had such a trying time," He said turning his head slightly to look at her.

"If you don't speak with her now I can grantee you will never do it." She said brushing the back of her hand on his cheek. "Here allow me to do it."

"You? No I must be the one to tell her." He said facing the door.

"It is a mother's duty and privilege to tell a daughter of this kind of joyous news." She said with a grin on her face.

"Joyous news?" He repeated.

"Yes, remember your daughter is getting married after all! She will bring so much to this family and she too will gain what she desires." She said. "Now to your office and get whatever needs to be ready, ready."

"Cannot be present when you tell her?" He asked.

"No! I wish to spend some time with her before she officially becomes a woman." She said with the lightest of tone. "Now go, go before you ruin it."

"All right, but please, please my dear be gentle upon her but she will need some time to consider this." He said kissing her softly on cheek.

Waiting for her father to disappear, Carlotta could not help but emerge from her shadowy hiding spot. "Mother, what is going on?"

"Something which will better both our lives." She smiled as she opened the door.

"Your not going to hurt her, are you?"

"Just watch and see my pet."

Staring at the young girl the excitement within Clarissa seemed to grow and grow with each second that passed. Throwing her hands upon the thick curtains she was quick to draw them wide allowing the luring and morning sun to grace Christine's chamber and her eyes. Seeing her twitch and listening for her awakening moan, Clarissa approached the side of her bed playing her part of mother as if she were on stage.

"Christine, Christine wake up." She said placing her cold hand on her warm skin.

"What, what's happening?" Christine questioned as she slowly rolled her head from side to side before awakening. "What time is it?"

"It is early my dear but we have much to do today." Clarissa said standing up and folding her hand's together.

"Pardon?" Christine asked as she sat up to rub her eyes and stretch her stiff arms. "I cannot recall father mentioning anything needed to be done today."

"Yes but he was not thinking ahead. For today is a new and glorious day for you and this family." Clarissa said. "Now you must get up, we have some shopping to do for your sister and I."

"What shopping, why is today so glorious?" Christine continued to press still lost.

Smiling at Christine with a grin of wickedness and self joy, Clarissa folded her hands as she sat beside Christine on the bed. "Well my dear I have news which is of great excitement for this whole family. You are still young but I believe, as does your father, you are ready to find your own way in the world."

"What is this news?"

"You are to be married."

"Pardon! I do not believe I heard your correctly."

"You did. You are to be wedded, in a fortnight to be specific."

"Wait how, how is this possible? I have never met with any suitors nor has father made mention to any pervious arrangements without my consent."

"Its quite simple actually. Your father was approached by a man with a great amount of wealth and interest in you and the man request for your hand in marriage. So naturally your father agreed to it."

"If my father made this arrangement why is he not here? Why is he not telling me."

"There are certain things I am required to do as your step mother and besides your father and I agreed that it would be best if I told you."

"Oh you and father agreed! Father and you seem to be very comfortable on making agreements! I want to speak with him instantly. This must be false, a joke maybe."

"This is no joke, you are to be married."

"No I won't. I was not consulted so therefore I refuse."

Laughing with her deep voice echoing throughout the chamber Christine recognized how Clarissa's tone turned from amusement to malevolent. "Oh you pet make me laugh. I quite enjoy that you have come to believe you have a say in this."

"Well I do!" Christine said rising from the bed. "And I refuse to marry this stranger."

"Like I said, you don't have a choice."

"I do and I choice to refuse and speak with my father." Christine said about to walk passed Clarissa.

Grabbing her arm with a great amount of force she swung Christine back onto the end of bed making her sit and face her. "You listen to me you spoilt rioter! You will listen to me as your mother and you will follow the orders given to you."

"You are not my mother! I listen to no one but my father and even than I challenge him!" Christine stern said back. "I will not marry who you see fit so that you made rid yourself of me and take further advantage of my father."

"If it were up to me I would have you sent to a brothel in Paris," Clarissa grinned. "I would loved to see you shamed and casted from this house."

"Much like you." Christine spat back.

As swift as English Channel Clarissa's hand cut through the air and slapped Christine across the face harder than she had ever slapped someone before. Feeling the force break her skin and send her against the sheets, Christine did not weep nor let out a sound but rather her hand quickly went to cover it up.

"Now you listen to me." Clarissa said grabbing Christine's hair. "Unless you agree to marry this man before the end of tonight I will burn that beloved piano of yourself and every last damn book of your mothers."

Releasing her hair Clarissa threw her back onto the bed and from the table she grabbed the book sitting there. Lingering it over the fire, Clarissa waited till Christine saw her before she allowed it to be consumed by the flames. "Even if you don't agree to this marriage I will let this man take you by force. Wedding or no wedding I will have you shamed and gone."


End file.
